


《吉岸》生而病而逝

by mooyu0505



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ＞私設很多，沒什麼邏輯可言，想到什麼就寫什麼＞垃圾文學，最垃圾的那種＞好尷尬好像跟全世界出櫃…PUIPUI…
Relationships: Yoshida Hirofumi/Kishibe
Kudos: 1





	《吉岸》生而病而逝

生命是平等的脆弱。

愈嘗試保護他，要裝他在透明玻璃罐裡頭賞玩，就算不讓他被貓給推下餐桌，有一天也會自然腐敗，接著細菌和真菌交替吞嚥血肉之軀，靈魂的殘渣重回大地。下地獄或是天堂不曉得，就是一副骨架空殼孤零零的擺在那。

見過愈多愈是理解這個道理。岸邊二三十年前第一次看見同梯朋友的屍體前，以為自己會是最強的人，畢竟自從三歲把熊玩偶扯破後都沒感到如此悲傷，但事實是劇烈的絞痛讓我窩在馬桶旁吐了一整晚，吐得是血還是淚也看不清。

原先我還會三天兩頭就去墳墓帶菸和酒，漸漸要帶的菸酒變得愈來愈多，精神壓迫和錢包都無法承受。於是後來我便不想這些事情了，把他人當作像玩具一樣的存在，像被小時候的我撕成兩半的熊玩具，丟在腦後就沒事了，還會有新的玩具供我把玩。

－－那光熙要是死了呢？

噢、我不敢想那畫面，最強的惡魔獵人肯定不會死，不會的。至少我希望她不在我的面前死去。

菸酒的花費量反而逐日增加，大概我腦漿裡糊的是酒精中毒和尼古丁。

大概是愈老腦子就愈不靈光。每次一課有新人來不出兩個月又死了，特別是給自己帶的孩子死了，每個新晉的小孩都興致高昂的叫自己老師，死卻連屍體都認不出來。那種千根針戳著自己皮囊的感覺很糟，被酒灌滿的心底又會因為這一顆人之常情的石子起漣漪。

酒沒了腦袋裡又會亂七八糟的想東想西，岸邊上次腦子還清醒不知道是多久之前了，三十幾歲的時候？那時候喝酒還會臉紅，現在什麼羞紅臉的事情都不可能發生了。至少早在他知道自己喜歡的女人是蕾絲邊的時候就發現了，大概認識不出三個月就看得出來了，不過是因為當時的年少輕狂不認同有人會不接受他那張俊俏的臉蛋，於是才發現的。當年被碰觸到一點都覺得心臟發顫，一個自我安慰的防衛措施讓他淪陷在戀愛的假象，彷彿深怕自己去揭露白紗的事實後，整個世界都會被支解。

我得說啊，別再這麼騷擾女孩子了，身為搭檔我還是給你個忠告吧。光熙以前這麼說過，她身為女孩當然瞭解女孩。

不過一般來說也沒有正常腦袋的女生想和天天與屍體作伴的人交往，交往了沒幾天說不定自己也要和屍體作伴。常常就有年輕男男女女拿著花去上墳，這種生活遲早也會瘋了吧。墓園最好別常來，倒也不是宗教立場上的勸誡，我可不是該死的一神論信仰者，只是這地方會吸走你的魂魄和精神力，連鳶尾花都能讓你憂鬱時就不適任惡魔獵人這行了。

前幾天才去中國一趟，就開始想起這些生死存亡的狗屁事情。說是幫光熙收拾她的後事，實際上只是把她的屍體帶去埋，她一個魔人也沒什麼好牽掛的，沒有遺產、負債更沒有追悼的家屬，岸邊只能算來追思的前搭檔而已。幫她簡單埋葬後也就沒事了，花了半天的時間四處遊蕩，踏在她後半生的土地上，一點踏實感都沒有的虛弱貧瘠。  
現在吐也吐不出來了，就只能乾嘔出奇怪的聲音和被壓迫出的兩滴淚，除此之外什麼也沒有。

這幾天隨著冷氣團一起來的濕冷雨季讓岸邊感覺更糟了。除了身上這件襯衫怎麼曬也曬不乾，從外到內都要發霉以外。雨刷刷掉打在玻璃的雨點，一眨眼馬上又積滿了霧和水流，搭配上交通主幹塞車。去他媽的交通規範讓他無法喝酒，煩躁得想把自己灌死。

遠方紅紅綠綠的光點裡走出一個瘦小的身影，純黑色的身軀逐漸朝這裡搖搖晃晃走來，但岸邊沒留心周遭的事情，一整天下來只啃塊巧克力，餓得兩眼都糊塗了，直到黑影湊到車窗旁敲擊，才意識到吉田站在路邊淋雨很久了。

外面的冷空氣在開門時全溜進來了，一下子的溫差讓岸邊連打兩個噴嚏。真不愧是小孩子，站在外面淋雨淋得全身溼答答的都沒事。

「最近怎麼都沒看到你？」黑髮少年一邊脫掉潮濕的笨重外套一邊輕聲說道。這時候轉頭一定能看到他漆黑的雙瞳透著自己淒涼的樣子，以及煞無其事的完美拋物線。但他不想。

「出差，處理些事情。」岸邊掏出口袋裡受潮的香菸，吉田一伸手就把他手裡的東西給拍掉在油門旁，唐突的舉動讓他不得不面對現實，撇頭就看他蒼白的臉頰上掛了幾條新的傷口，原來他剛剛都在辦正經事情。

「還在想前幾天那件事？」  
「沒有。」  
「騙人。」  
「知道就好。」  
「載我去隨便哪個地方包紮好嗎，剛剛摔到腿。」  
「看起來還會塞半小時，你忍忍。」  
「就前面那吧。」吉田挑挑眉示意前面那間霓虹燈滅一半的老旅店。

上一次幫他包紮是什麼時候的事情來著？大概那時候才剛升高中吧，當時瑪奇瑪第一次聘他來填補人力不足的問題，總覺得他長得太快了，明明以前才是個小毛頭而已，哪時長得這麼高了。大概我這已經所剩無幾的老皮囊再過幾年－－甚至只要幾天也會消耗殆盡，到那之前還能讓幾個孩子避免馬上被惡魔宰了……

見他常常帶傷出現的樣子我也覺得過不去，畢竟在不太重要的私人情感上，我不希望這孩子早死。第一是他和年輕時的自己有幾分神似，個性上都一樣倔，喜歡逞強做傻事。他大概看起來也有牽掛的女人了，偶爾聊到她便心神不寧，但每次講一下子就糊弄過去了，對她的描述不怎麼多，想必也是個他想放在手心裡小心翼翼保護的人。那聽上去還是充滿青春洋溢浪漫的愛情，過二十後就沒機會嚮往了，真想為曇花一現的青春敬酒致意。

「好了，扭傷而已，不要又馬上去工作就沒事。」  
「之後能去你那住幾天嗎，爸媽又出差了。」  
「可以，出去記得鎖門就好。」  
吉田一被答應就咧嘴笑了出來，好像這就是他故意假裝自己受傷營造出來的效果，達成長久以來的偉大目標。確實有一半猜測是對的。

第二個原因就是有些人天生笑起來很難讓人拒絕。

反正吉田常常去岸邊家住，通常沒有什麼特別的原因，鍛鍊到太晚不敢回家的時候就會去岸邊家住，有時候只是路過想去休息而已，完全當作自己的第二個家了，衣服牙刷拖鞋都有多買幾件放在那。這樣比較方便啊，吉田講得理所當然，岸邊覺得沒造成困擾便不以為意。

但是對他可以說是一點都不瞭解。大概是從有一天在巷子撿到他在跟惡魔纏鬥，被胖揍到骨折那時候開始，吉田便一直纏著岸邊說想學對戰技巧。那時候他幾歲來著？反正看上去弱不禁風的，一般來說岸邊不收民間獵人做徒弟，一下子太多人會太麻煩，但是吉田的契約惡魔很強，眼神裡還透有幾分與他神似的氛圍－－獵人嗜血而生的沉墨色，於是破例了。

吉田被訓練的時候都用盡全力，被揍到一拳趴在地後又立刻站起來回擊，被揍的流鼻血了也沒怨言，有時候岸邊懷疑他不是普通的人類，但他切實只是普通的高中生。這樣子不會馬上被弄壞的正是岸邊理想的玩具，是不久就能取代自己位置的人才吧。

「你不睡嗎，不是明天還要去開會。」吉田放鬆往後一仰，整個人陷在厚重棉被裡面像隻小黑貓撒嬌一樣。  
岸邊露出狐疑的表情，是前幾天說過還是他猜的？忘了，總之自己行蹤完全無遺地表露在另一個人眼底了。  
「等我喝完這罐，你先睡。」  
「明明就還在難過。」吉田微微側過身，扯了扯他的襯衫衣角。  
「沒有。」  
「酒拿來。」

吉田猛然坐起身，一把拿走岸邊手裡的鐵酒壺，一下就把三七度的酒灌了一口，隨後即刻露出難看的面色，一個皺眉就把苦澀又嗆人的酒給噎下去了。  
「小孩子就別逞強啊。」  
「你才是吧。」  
原本岸邊還想撥開對方眼前的瀏海，這樣才看得清楚他的表情是什麼樣子的，有時候這樣的舉動會讓吉田退卻，不是反射動作而是刻意為之。直到眼前的男孩愈湊愈近，他的鼻息直直逼迫自己的雙頰發燙，一不注意就被留了個過水無痕的吻在唇齒間。  
我以為你喜歡的會是可愛女孩子。我也以為你會推開我。但你還是別和我在一起吧，我陪不了你太久。誰不是這樣的，人遲早難逃一死。吉田又吻了岸邊，這次吻落在他的頸窩裡頭，他小心翼翼地嗅聞對方身上的胡桃木和冬雨交融的氣息。原本還怕他會有下一步動作，不然自己就要揹一條無辜的刑責了，幸好就只有被推回枕頭裡抱著睡著了。

至少讓我有機會聽到你的心臟停止。喃喃自語。


End file.
